New Horizons
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: After an untimely death, Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world, as the sister of Alain, only for the jewel to follow. As he starts working for Lysandre, Alain distances himself from Kagome in order to keep her safe. When she meets Ash, Kagome signs up for another journey filled with some danger and even an unexpected love. Well, they do say the third time's a charm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: After an untimely death, Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world, as the sister of Alain, only for the jewel to follow. As he starts working for Lysandre, Alain distances himself from Kagome in order to keep her safe. When she meets Ash, Kagome signs up for another journey filled with some danger and even an unexpected love. Well, they do say the third time's a charm.**_

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ash._

 _Sibling!Alain &Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notice:  
Adopted from **EetTheChildren**.  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics.  
Important info:_  
Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world following her death in the past, with the jewel within her again. (Having burned the jewel with her body much like Kikyo did.)  
Because of the jewel, she will sometimes faint and lose consciousness. (The jewel's way of remaining "alive" despite being unremembered by her soul.)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The steam rising from her cup warmed her face and brushed off the slight chill in the air. She carefully spooned some sugar into her tea before giving the liquid a quick stir. She clinked her spoon against the rim of her cup before setting it down on the saucer.

"Oh, Kagome, you're up finally."

A mellow voice caused her to jump a bit, caught by surprise when she never heard him enter the room. She turned and offered the professor a smile. "Yeah, I felt a bit better, so I decided to go ahead and get out of bed."

Professor Sycamore came to join her on the couch she sat on. He looked her over closely before reaching out to pat the top of her head. Her hair was still a bit messy from her nap.

"You were out for a lot longer than usual," he said, and she could hear the way his voice deepened with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. It burned her tongue a bit. "I'm fine," she said, waving his worry off before giving a large yawn. Silence built up between them, an invisible wall being erected between them before Kagome chose to chip away at it. "Professor…" she began, her voice nothing more than a quiet whisper. Luckily enough, it caught his attention.

"What is it?"

She wondered if she should even bother asking _that same question_ again. The answer she would get never seemed to change, and the longer time went on, the more that answer seemed to burn. Professor Sycamore seemed to pick up on what she wanted to ask, and he let out a sigh.

"I haven't heard anything from Alain," he said. She seemed to both relax and tense up at those words simultaneously. She could feel his sympathetic look, even as she chugged the rest of her tea- despite the burning sensation it left on its way down- before pushing herself back up onto her feet.

"I should go find Chessie," she managed to force out of her burning throat before she hastily rushed out of the room. Her words were only partway true, while the rest was just a reason to get out of the room before she cracked.

She made it to her bedroom where her Pokemon partner, Chessie- a Chespin, was still sleeping on her bed. When Kagome sat back on the mattress, Chessie stirred and sleepily teetered towards her. Kagome caught her and tugged her into her lap so she could hold her.

She didn't want to be mad at him, but she was. She was so upset at Alain, but she couldn't physically vocalize it. No words would form when she tried.

"He promised…" Kagome whispered as she clutched her Chespin tighter, but not so tight that it hurt her. He had promised that he'd check in regularly with them, so she could be sure that he was okay. She didn't know why he broke that promise, but it hurt.

Her vision blurred some, but she held the tears back well. She blinked them away before any could slip free. Still, try as hard as she might, she couldn't keep the memory of before he left from her mind.

 _She had been searching for what seemed like forever before she finally found him- in the spot she should have checked first but had neglected to do so. She peeked around the corner and a bright smile lit up her face as she found who she had been seeking for._

" _Finally!" Kagome said as she stepped out into the field. "I finally found you, Alain!" A few Pokemon scurried by her legs in greeting, and she stooped forward a bit to pet their heads. As they ran off, she stood back up and turned wide, blue eyes up at her older brother._

 _As he stepped closer to her, Alain had his own smile on his face. He came to a halt a few steps away from her, reaching out to set a hand on the top of her messy hair. "Hey," he greeted her and worked on smoothing her hair down. It was a lot messier than it usually was, showing how she hadn't bothered to brush it once she got up. "I thought you were put on bedrest earlier."_

" _That was yesterday afternoon" she responded and ducked out from under his hand. "I'm feeling tons better now," she sang out before turning a bit and looking for the small Pokemon not far behind her. "Isn't that right, Chessie?" she asked as she scooped her up in her arms._

" _Ches!" Chespin gave a cry of agreement, smiling just as wide as her trainer was._

" _See?" Kagome said. She looked away from Chessie as she turned back to meet her brother's stare. Even though she was excited, there was an undeniable heaviness within her heart at the thought of his impending departure. "I'm glad I was able to see you before you left, though," she mumbled, mostly to herself, but he ended up hearing her. "The idea of not being able to tell you bye before you left was eating me alive." She had searched so urgently for him, worried that he had ended up setting out while she was still stuck in bed._

 _She tightened her grip on Chespin, squeezing her harder than she meant to. When Chessie began to struggle, Kagome mumbled a muffled apology and loosened her grip._

 _Noticing her worry, Alain reached out and gently gripped the upper part of her arm to steal her attention. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked once she was focused on him._

 _Kagome nodded without hesitating. "Yeah, I'll be fine…" She glanced down at her feet before sighing. "Just promise to check in, no matter what happens or no matter where you are so I know_ you're _okay, Alain."_

" _Of course," he responded with a nod. Those words made her feel better, and a smile soon spread across her face again. Alain reached out and rubbed the top of Chessie's head affectionately. "Look out for her when I can't, Chessie," he told her._

" _Ches-pin!" she responded with a determined nod._

She felt silly over getting so upset over a broken promise, but it wasn't just about a promise being broken. She worried about her brother, and she didn't know how he was doing if he never checked in anymore. After a few times, he seemed to forget about it or just stopped bothering with it.

"Ches?"

Kagome blinked a few times and turned her attention to her Chespin in her lap. A small smile lifted her lips, and she rubbed the top of her head a few times.

"I'm okay, Chessie."

* * *

Some weeks later found Kagome in the midst of a normal task of her's. She swept the floor of the laboratory, not really paying attention to much around her until a blue Pokemon landed on the bristles of the broom she held. Kagome paused what she was doing and stared down at it for a moment. After a second or two, she let out a sigh and knelt down, holding onto the handle of the broom so it didn't fall against the tile. With a little bit of effort, she was able to look the Pokemon in the face without dropping the broom.

"One day you'll find the right trainer, Froakie," Kagome said. Her voice was soft, but there was an edge of determination present in it.

Froakie hadn't been gone long at all, yet his most recent trainer and already resorted to returning him due to him being disobedient and unwilling to listen to any demands.

It saddened her, seeing the same Froakie leave, only to be returned over and over again. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it affected Froakie. Going through so many trainers…

Kagome reached out and rubbed the top of his head.

When the door opened, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to spot the professor heading towards her. She stood back up and steadied her grip on the broom as she turned completely.

"You know you didn't have to clean up, Kagome," he said.

"I wanted to," she managed in response. "I'm feeling a lot better today, so I decided to go ahead and do it."

He could easily see through her words, and he gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Alain is fine, Kagome," he said as he took the broom from her hands and leaned it against the wall away from her. "Don't worry so much, okay? You'll end up worrying yourself right back into bed."

"I know…" she looked down at her feet and sighed. Before she could say anything else, a series of tugs at the bottom of her long skirt stole her attention. Kagome blinked a few times and looked down, only to spot Chessie standing and tugging away at it to get her attention.

Professor Sycamore rubbed the top her head, being mindful not to make her hair a mess.

"Why don't you take a break?" he proposed.

She considered it for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay," she said and knelt to pick her Chespin up before heading off for a break.

* * *

Auroua-chan: As stated above, I adopted this story from my friend, EetTheChildren. They asked if I wanted to since they were having second thoughts on doing it and because they don't write as often as they used to.

I'll occasionally have their input on it, as well.

Ages for the story.  
 _Alain-_ **17**  
 _Kagome &Ash-_ **15**

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
